Hurt
by ghostgothgeek
Summary: When Sam gets hurt in a ghost fight, Tucker has to take her to the hospital. Tucker and Sam friendship fic. Rated T for swearing.


Merry Christmas Pham! Here is some much needed Sam and Tucker friendship bonding! This is kind of meant to set the tone before Doctor's Disorders and explain why Sam knows Tucker doesn't like doctors or hospitals and Danny doesn't. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"SAM!" Danny and Tucker cried, Tucker from across the street and Danny approximately 75 feet in the air.

"Mother_fucker_," Sam muttered to herself and gently poked at her right ankle. It was already swelling up and was probably turning red underneath her tights. She rolled her ankle around a bit. It wasn't broken, but it definitely hurt. "I'm fine!" she called back to her friends, shooting the ghost that had just attacked her, the same one Danny was battling in the sky, with her wrist ray to prove her point.

Tucker ran over to her, trying to assess the situation. "Are you okay?" He held a hand out to help her from the ground. She grabbed it and hissed when she stood fully, quickly grabbing onto Tucker's shoulder and letting her right foot hang above the ground.

"Shit..the ONE TIME I wear sneakers instead of my boots…" Danny and Tucker had insisted that if she wore sneakers to fight instead of her clunky boots, her fighting would be more efficient. Why had she listened to them again? She gets almost as many ghosts as Danny and her boots at least provided ankle support...

Tucker grinned, "It seemed like a good idea at the time. But seriously, are you okay?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I didn't break anything, but I can't walk, let alone stand." She glanced up at Danny, who was shooting an ectoblast at his opponent. "I think you should take me to the hospital to get-"

"Nope."

"Tucker, I'm serious."

"So am I! You're fine! You can just lean on me or have Danny fly you home when he's done. No big deal. No doctor, no hospital." He shook his head frantically and wrapped Sam's arm around his shoulder, her arm wrapping around his torso shortly thereafter. She glanced down at her swollen ankle.

"Tucker, this hurts really bad. And you know I'm not one to complain."

Tucker shot her a look. "What about the time you complained about dissecting real frogs in biology? Or the time you complained about those really cool monster trucks? Or when you complained about beauty pageants and then joined in anyway? Or any of the times you complained about Paulina? Oh! And what about that one time wh-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Well, I'm not one to complain about pain, anyway. But seriously, can you help me get to the hospital?"

"Do I have to?" Tucker groaned.

"Yes! What's the big deal?" Tucker muttered something under his breath that she couldn't quite make out. "What?"

"I don't like hospitals."

"Yeah, and I don't like the possibility of never walking again. Tucker, please."

He sighed. Sam didn't say 'please' very often. "Alright, alright. I'm doing this because you're my best friend and I love you, okay? But I'm leaving right after I drop you off." Sam rolled her eyes but complied. They both glanced back up at Danny, who was still mid-battle but holding his own. "He can catch up with us later."

Tucker had gotten Sam into the emergency room, where she sat filling out some paperwork. He turned around to book it out of there when Sam stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Tuck, can you please stay?" Her face was full of conflicting emotions. She hated asking for help, yet here she was sacrificing her pride and reputation of being an independent woman because she was scared.

He glanced around the room and made a face before his eyes settled on her pleading lavender ones. He had never seen her so vulnerable before. He sighed and sat down next to her. "Thanks," there was a moment of silence before she continued, "so while we wait, how about you tell me why you don't like hospitals." She gently grabbed his hand closest to hers, which was gripping the arms of his chair tightly. He groaned internally; he very well knew that she would pester him until he gave her a straight answer. You could never bullshit Sam. Plus, she had already shown vulnerability to him today. He could at least return the favor.

"Well…I guess it started when I was 6. I had gotten hurt on the playground, so my mom took me to the hospital. A woodchip kinda stabbed me in the hand when some kid pushed me over. They had to remove it for me, and then they stapled the wound shut."

"Ah, that's why you have that scar on your hand." Sam nodded towards it. He flipped his hand over where the scar in the middle of his palm was clearly visible.

"Yeah, it was terrible. Who uses staples on a kid? Anyway, they kept stabbing me with needles to take all these tests and stuff. I don't like needles." He visibly shuddered. "Then when I was 9, I had to go to a hospital again when my grandpa was sick. I didn't really understand what was going on, but my dad had left me in the room with him while he called my mom, and I was all alone and long story short he just died right in front of me. That was pretty traumatizing."

"I'm so sorry." She said genuinely. Perhaps it was because she was so close to her grandmother that the statement hit her hard. She squeezed his hand.

"Another time back in middle school, I went to the nurse's office because I scraped my knee in gym class and needed a bandaid, and while I was waiting for her to grab one, Gabriel Morris puked all over my shoes." Tucker's face scrunched up in disgust as he recalled the bad memory. "And then it's just everything in general. There's the weird smell and everything is white and they just stab you with needles and there's people in the building dying right now and it's all so gross and terrifying. I can't even look at a hospital when I pass by one. I avoid doctors at all costs."

Sam squeezed his hand again. "Well, I really appreciate you being here for me right now. I know it's going to take awhile, and I need company or I'll go insane." She smiled at him. She had always been close with Tucker, and though they had conflicting interests on occasion, they had their handful of moments like these.

Tucker returned a small smile and breathed out a small laugh. "Look, I'm not even the one who is in pain and you're comforting me."

Sam laughed, "Hey, we all have our shit, you know." She glanced at his phone on his lap when it lit up, signaling a text from Danny.

Tucker unlocked his phone and read the message before shoving it in his pocket. "Danny's putting the ghost back into the Ghost Zone right now and then he's going to swing by Frostbite to ask a few questions. He's going to be a while." Sam nodded in response.

"No problem, I have the mighty fine Tucker to help me through this crisis."

"It's Too Fine, actually." He frowned.

"My mistake." She smiled, turning her gaze from him as the nurse called her name. Tucker pushed her in a wheelchair to a small room with all sorts of wires and things that could poke somebody. He gulped. Sam could sense his wariness, and looked to the young, attractive nurse, who was questioning Sam about what happened. "Oh, I took kind of a hard fall. This here is my best friend Tucker, he's been getting me through all this. He's super brave and practically carried me over here. He's my support system today."

Tucker blushed at the praise and stared down at his shoes. The nurse gave him a reassuring smile and held her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Claire, I'll be taking care of your friend today. Did you see what happened?"

He looked up at the blonde, whose smile widened when his eyes met hers. He shook her hand. "U-uh, yeah…" Tucker paused as he formulated a response. "We were just walking home from school and this ghost just blasted her out of nowhere, it was pretty freaky. Sam here kinda tripped backwards and fell in a weird way. I am always telling her she should wear boots or something with more ankle support, clumsy little thing."

Sam tilted her head back and glared up at him. Tucker just shrugged and grinned, letting her know he was just teasing. Sam was just glad his attention seemed to be diverted from the room he was currently in.

"Oh, you're very brave for getting her here in the middle of a ghost attack. Let's take a look at your ankle." Sam cringed as the nurse took her shoe off and started touching her ankle. "Yes, this definitely needs some attention. I'll get the doctor to see you shortly and will take you up for x-rays in a few minutes if need be. In the meantime, how about you take those tights off so we can get a better look. I'll be back in a few." The nurse softly closed the door behind her as Sam stood on one foot and started pulling her purple tights off.

"Woah! Hey! I'm still here!" Tucker yelled, covering his eyes with his hands.

Sam laughed, "Tucker, chill. I'm not naked or anything." She wrapped her arm around him for support as she put her weight on him and tugged her tights off her good ankle. She sat on the hospital bed and looked at Tucker, who was peeking through his fingers. "I do need your help though. Help me get these off, but be gentle." Sam pointed to her tights remaining on her other leg. Tucker nodded and carefully pulled her tights completely off.

"You know, I always dreamt of undressing a girl, but you're not exactly who I had in mind. No offense." Tucker's remark earned a chuckle from Sam.

"None taken." She sat back on the hospital bed and watched him glance around the room nervously. "You don't have to worry, you know. I'm the patient, not you. And I don't plan on dying any time soon."

"Are you nauseous?" Tucker raised an eyebrow and sat in the wheelchair.

"Tucker, if I was going to hurl all over you, I would at least have the common decency to tell you first." She sighed when her comment didn't make him any less anxious. "Thanks for staying with me for this. If my parents were in town, they would be driving me and the doctors insane. You're a great friend. I know it isn't said enough."

Tucker looked at her bashfully, unsure of how to respond. "I uh...thanks? Or you're welcome?"

Sam chuckled, "I'm not sure what the appropriate response is either. Hey, pull up the movie trailer for _Trinity of Doom_ again! The sound is way better on your phone." She smiled when she saw how proud he was of his technology as he pulled it up.

Several minutes and a debate over which monster is scarier later, there was a brief knock on the door before the doctor walked in. "So, Samantha-" he started.

"Sam." Tucker and Sam corrected him at the same time.

"Let me check out your injury." The doctor set his clipboard down on the counter and bent down to inspect Sam's ankle. She winced when he started moving it and held Tucker, who looked ready to pounce on the doctor, back as he stood next to her protectively.

The doctor paused and pursed his lips at the other miscellaneous scrapes and bruises that coated her legs, some looking more healed and some looking fresh. "Samantha, are you sure this has only been a one time occurance? We can talk in private if your boyfriend wants to wait outside."

Sam looked at him confused, ignoring his use of her full name. "I don't understand."

"You seem to have more injuries than just a sprained ankle, and they appear to have occurred over different periods of time. Domestic violence is unfortunately pretty common, even amongst teena-"

"Excuse me?!" Sam interrupted.

"We can talk in private if that makes you more comforta-"

"First of all, Tucker is not my boyfriend. Second, minor bruises and cuts hardly count as injuries. Third, what makes you think he would be abusive towards me when he has shown absolutely ZERO signs of being my boyfriend, let alone an abuser?"

"Well, I mean, he's, you know, you never know and typically perpetrators are-"

"Black?" Tucker spat angrily.

"That's not exactly what I was...I'm just saying that-" The doctor stumbled over his words, clearly embarrassed and trying to avoid a lawsuit.

Tucker opened his mouth to speak again, but Sam beat him to it. "That is so unprofessional and honestly just plain stupid of you to say. I can't believe someone who is supposed to be smart enough to get through med school and someone who took the hippocratic oath and has to treat a diversity of patients would be so _ignorant_ to racially profile someone and suggest he's abusive because of the color of his skin. You damn well know that the cuts and bruises I have are as minor as playground injuries, but _no_, why would a white girl come in here with a black boy if she wasn't being somehow manipulated into staying in an abusive relationship? I'll have you know that Tucker is one of the sweetest people I know and he is a person of incredible character, which is something you, an adult and a supposed professional, are not. Now I suggest you think before you speak next and apologize to my friend here right now or I will have a massive Manson family lawsuit hit you and this hospital so hard your ancestors will be feeling it."

Tucker's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes were wide, though he shouldn't have been too surprised that she would scold an adult like that.

The doctor looked at the girl, who was lighting panting from how much effort she had put into her rant, in shock. He was honestly a little terrified of how much anger she had in her eyes. He looked over at the boy who now held a stoic expression. "M-my deepest apologies, sir." He didn't think he could form any other intelligible sentences.

"Awesome. Now go get me a new doctor to wrap my damn ankle so we can get out of here," Sam said sternly. The doctor simply nodded, clearly still stupefied, and scrambled out of the room. "The fucking _nerve_ of that guy," she started again, clearly still furious. She looked back at her friend to see how he was handling the situation.

He didn't even need to thank her, gratitude and pride were written all over his face. She shot him a small smile and held her arms out for a hug, which he quickly accepted. "Thanks, Sam." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Any time." She smiled and pulled back, taking a deep breath as the energy in the room began to settle. Tucker sat down next to her and stared at his shoes for a few moments before glancing around the room and becoming anxious again. Sam quickly whipped out her phone. "Hey did you see this video of a hedgehog taking a bath?" She gave him a comforting smile.

"No, I didn't." He smiled back gratefully.

After a new doctor had come in to wrap Sam's ankle, apologizing profusely to the teens, the nurse from earlier had returned and handed Tucker Sam's discharge papers. "I left my personal phone number on there in case you have any questions about your friend's treatment." Tucker swore she winked at him before helping Sam stand up on her crutches. He only nodded in response and helped Sam out of the hospital, where a cab was already waiting to take them back to Sam's place.

"So, _Game of Thrones_ marathon until Danny gets back?" Sam smiled, texting Danny to let her know she was alright and they were heading home.

"Hell yeah!"

When they arrived back at Sam's house, Tucker helped her up the front steps and watched her make her way into the kitchen to pull snacks out. "I'll order some pizzas, you carry this downstairs and get comfy."

Tucker nodded and did as she asked after she insisted she was fine and could manage her way downstairs by herself, especially because her house had an elevator to help her grandma get around. He sat down in his favorite spot in her theater and settled in, feeling incredibly grateful for his best friend and her safety.

Sam arrived shortly thereafter and pulled up the episode that would continue her and Tucker's binge. _Game of Thrones_ was dark enough for Sam's enjoyment, action-packed enough to keep Tucker entertained without his PDA, and nerdy enough for the both of them. Danny never understood the hype. _Game of Thrones_ was something Sam and Tucker shared, the tradition starting up one afternoon when they were waiting on Danny to get out of detention.

Later, Danny landed in Sam's basement, glancing at all the junk food scattered across the couch between his friends. "Are you okay Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have to wear this stupid boot for a week. Fortunately it's not too much bigger than my combat boots, so really what's the difference." She smiled.

"Yeah, Sam's okay, but the doctor isn't." Tucker laughed.

"What?" Danny grabbed a soda and sat in the open seat.

"Sam threatened a doctor today," Tucker stated proudly.

"What?!"

"It's no big deal," Sam dismissed it with a flick of her hand.

"It was a big deal, Danny! She even dropped the Manson name and threatened a lawsuit! It was awesome!" Tucker said excitedly.

"It was nothing," Sam said sheepishly. "Tucker got a hot nurse's number!"

"Not really, she was just being nice."

"Oh please! She was totally into you, and you were just radiating that 'Too Fine' charm!"

Danny drowned out their conversation and looked back and forth between his friends flabbergasted. He wasn't even sure which out of character aspect of his two friends he should respond to first. Before he could even gather his thoughts, the two were already sucked back into their show.

"How awesome is that dragon?!"

"It's incredible! The CGI they do is amazing!"

Danny frowned, feeling extremely excluded. Sam and Tucker were friends of course, but these moments where they were more than getting along were few and far between. "Hey guys, I fought a real dragon remember?" They ignored him. "A ghost dragon? A ghost dragon that Sam turned into? That was more awesome, right?!"

"Uh huh."

"Sure, whatever."

"The same dragon I fought today?!" No response.

Danny huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't leaving the two of them alone ever again.

* * *

I hope I did things justice. I have my own headcanon that Sam is a huge Black Lives Matter advocate, and like her, I'm just your basic white girl and I don't personally experience racial profiling, so I'm really sorry if I seem out of touch. I just feel that Sam would absolutely go off if someone targeted Tucker like that, and I had a blast writing her rant and making these characters experience some more real-life situations.


End file.
